


It's Hard For Me To Say, "I'm Sorry"

by destroyedparadise234



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyedparadise234/pseuds/destroyedparadise234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun and Youngjae usually get into arguments, but sometimes they escalate to a point where they won't talk to each other for days until one of them apologizes. And although Daehyun tries to act like it doesn't affect him, he has a special way of coping with the silent treatment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Hard For Me To Say, "I'm Sorry"

Daehyun sat on the small loveseat in the living room next to Youngjae, his eyes discreetly following the soft strand of hair that refused to stay off of Youngjae's face no matter how many times the younger vocalist tried to blow it away. Daehyun smiled bitterly to himself, wanting to tuck that stubborn piece of hair behind his ear before pulling him into a sweet kiss. But he knew he couldn't do that, not right now at least. He clenched his fist in annoyance, absolutely hating  _this_. The only thing worse than having an actual fight with Youngjae was having to deal with the painful silence right after.   
  
Daehyun knew he could end the silence right then, all he had to do was apologize and Youngjae would stop giving him the cold shoulder, but there was no way he was going to apologize first.   
  
 _'I know the joke was kind of mean, but he's just plain overreacting!'_  
  
Daehyun couldn't fathom why he was like this with Youngjae, or why Youngjae was like this with him. Whenever he got into a fight with another member, he would usually apologize less than an hour after the fight happened, and he knew Youngjae did the same when he got into the occasional argument with the others. But for some reason, whenever they had an argument with each other, both were too proud to apologize immediately. He didn't know why he suddenly became so stubborn when it came to matters involving Youngjae, but as he watched Youngjae from the corner of his eye, Youngjae's eyes drooping sleepily as he tried to pay attention to what was on the television, he had to resist pulling Youngjae into a hug and silently wished he wasn't.  
  
They continued to sit there in silence, still refusing to acknowledge the other's presence. Daehyun stared blankly at the screen, wondering how in the world Youngjae could watch this boring documentary, when he suddenly felt a weight on his shoulder. He tensed as he felt soft hair brush lightly against his cheek, and dared to look to his side. He was greeted with the sight of the all too familiar bright blonde hair and felt his heart race. He shifted a bit to look at Youngjae's face, and saw the other was fast asleep. Daehyun felt a bit disappointed, thinking that maybe Youngjae was going to apologize first so that he could finally go back to cuddling him, but he decided that this was better than nothing. Daehyun looked down and saw Youngjae's hand resting between them, and bit the inside of his cheek, slight shame and embarrassment filling his chest at what he was about to do. 

Daehyun knew he should have just apologized after every time they fought, that he should've just swallowed his pride, but he was always nervous and afraid, so he opted for his less-than-normal way to cope with the silent treatment. Daehyun gently reached down and threaded his fingers with Youngjae's, smiling at the feeling of the other's warm, smooth skin against his. He rested his head on top of Youngjae's, nuzzling in his green-tea scented hair, before bringing up Youngjae's hand and kissing it. He let his lips linger on the back of Youngjae's hand, loving the feeling of Youngjae's skin against his lips, before moving to kiss each of Youngjae's fingers one-by-one. He loved how delicate they looked compared to Daehyun's fingers and took the time to admire them before rubbing his cheek against the back of Youngjae's hand in an almost cat-like manner.

Yes, Daehyun knew he was a coward for coping by cuddling and caressing Youngjae while the other was asleep, he knew the habit was a definitely on the creepy side, and he knew he should try to break away from his little habit, but none of those thoughts stopped him from scooting closer to the younger man, his thigh touching Youngjae's, and turned Youngjae's hand around before kissing and nuzzling his palm. 

"I love you...” Daehyun muttered against Youngjae's palm, smiling when he felt the other's fingers move a little. He wasn't really worried about Youngjae waking up from all the touches, after over a year of doing this, Youngjae's never woken up. He pushed Youngjae's head slightly so that it was resting on the back of the couch, revealing his neck. Daehyun instantly nuzzled against the soft skin, pressing soft kisses against it before just letting his lips linger, inhaling Youngjae's scent. Daehyun felt his heart flutter and sighed contently, holding Youngjae's hand between his and stroking it with his thumb. 

"I'm sorry..." Daehyun looked up at Youngjae's face before pressing a gentle kiss against Youngjae's pink lips. He stayed there for a few seconds, just enjoying the taste of Youngjae before moving back and standing up, picking up Youngjae bridal style, and walking to their shared bedroom and placing him on his bed. He didn't want Youngjae to catch him huddled against him when he woke up, he would die from embarrassment. He walked over to his own bed and plopped down on it, blowing Youngjae an air kiss (that he would definitely deny ever doing later on) and falling asleep.

_ 'Sweet dreams...' _

______

"...he forgot we were in the room again, didn't he."

"Seems like it." Yongguk buried his face in his palms as awkwardness filled the living room. It's not that Yongguk was against Daehyun and Youngjae's relationship, he was actually fully supportive of it and was happy for them, it's just that he wasn't exactly comfortable watching his dongsaeng molest his other dongsaeng. He liked thinking of them as innocent little lovebirds (Pfft, who was he kidding).

"I will never understand why he doesn't just apologize like a normal person..."

"I think it's kind of sweet. A bit on the creepy side, but sweet." Yongguk raised an eyebrow at Himchan, but he had to admit he was a bit amused.

"...I wonder how long it'll take for Daehyun to figure out Youngjae's not really sleeping when he does that..."

**Author's Note:**

> what is fluff. idk how to do this OTL. For some reason I have this thought in my head that after eveytime Daehyun and Youngjae have a fight, they like give each other the silent treatment. And during that time, like they're both slowly cracking, but Daehyun cracks first and cuddles Youngjae while he's asleep until Youngjae apologizes first. And then he acts all macho like "See, I was able to deal with the silent treatment." while on the inside he's thinking "THANK GOD ;A;. I MISSED YOU. COME HERE, YOU BALL OF BEAUTIFUL FLUFF AND LET DAEHYUNNIE-HYUNG TAKE CARE OF YOU ;D"


End file.
